The invention relates to a high-pressure cleaning apparatus comprising a pump unit adapted to be driven by motor, a first connection element for detachable connection to a liquid supply conduit, said first connection element being connected to the suction side of the pump unit, and a second connection element for detachable connection to a high-pressure conduit, said second connection element being connected to the pressure side of the pump unit.
High-pressure cleaning apparatuses are known that have the pump unit mounted low on the high-pressure cleaning apparatus close to the supporting surface in order, for example, to achieve as low a centre of gravity as possible. The first connection element and the second connection element are positioned correspondingly low on the high-pressure cleaning apparatus in order to make the liquid conduits leading to and from the pump unit as short as possible. The low positioning of the connection elements makes it more difficult to connect them to the liquid supply conduit and the high-pressure conduit.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a high-pressure cleaning apparatus of the type mentioned at the outset such that it can be handled in a more user-friendly manner.